


messages

by Anyawen



Series: fanwork poetry remixes [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Freeform, Gen, connecting dots, james thinks deep thoughts, poetry remix, pre-00Q, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: With days of a survival trek to occupy him physically, James finds his mind occupied by thoughts of Q. He writes him 'e-postcards'.
Relationships: James Bond & Q
Series: fanwork poetry remixes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	messages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poetry remix of [E-Postcards to Q](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253235#main) by [AtoTheBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean).

it may be a lesson i must learn  
it may be a punishment i must accept  
(and i deserve it, i know)  
it may simply be a chance  
to foster international cooperation.  
whatever else it is  
it is a time for reflection  
(a chance for redemption?)  
whether i want it or not.

i think i might.

there is a lesson here  
that i'm sure you'll appreciate—  
brains over brawn.  
strategy over tactics.  
i can —and will— learn new tricks.

i am making plans  
and remembering that i  
have reasons to be grateful  
and people to thank.

minor setback today  
time lost, but knowledge gained in recovery.  
i persevere  
and daydream of future luxuries  
after nights of cold, and stars  
(and thoughts of you)

summits and solitude  
and reflection on regrets,  
painful and unprofessional  
as they may be  
(and they are)

i wonder if you hate me.  
and wonder why  
you always have my back  
in ways both large and small  
professional and personal—  
weapons and intel,  
apps and contraband—

i don't think you hate me

this task you've set me,  
this rehabilitation  
this sustained effort paired with inner reflection  
(so different from my normal  
abruptness in thought and action)  
is wearing, and wearying  
(and worth the effort)

the world reminded me  
that it exists today,  
outside the bubble of my trek  
and my messages to you.  
the reminder was not unwelcome  
but the reason for it is likely  
unfortunate.

i am, and have been,  
fortunate in you

my adventure in self-awareness  
draws to a close.  
it has been exhausting  
and exhilarating  
and i owe you my thanks  
many times over

for this experience,  
which i never would have chosen  
but needed.  
for all the times you've risked  
everything  
for me,  
and for the chance  
to understand  
why

i think i understand why.  
i hope my insight doesn't come  
too late.

if i ask you to dinner  
(as a prelude to something  
that might grow into  
much  
much  
more)  
will you respond?

will you give me a reason  
to make haste?  
(say yes)

_Yes._


End file.
